Promenons-nous dans les bois
by BobMo
Summary: Louanne se promène dans les bois...trop inconsciente, elle s'enfonce dans la noirceur des mystères


**Promenons-nous dans les bois**

_Saison automnale qui soigne les maux de l'été, accueille Louanne dans tes bois enflammés. Amortis son chemin de tes feuilles fanées, morte qui agonisent avant de disparaître._

Le vent. Un vent glissa entre les mailles d'un long pull vert en coton. Il caressa des côtes frêles d'un souffle mordant et provoqua un long frisson sensé redonner vigueur et chaleur. Et le vent continua de souffler. Les arbres craquèrent. Les fruits se détachèrent, tombèrent, rebondissent et percutèrent le sol humide. Les feuilles dorées ou rouges sang, trouées par de multiples larves, virevoltèrent entre les troncs noueux. Une flagrance d'humus s'envola dans l'air. Un filet de décomposition l'accompagnait.

Louanne marchait seule. Un sac en tissu se moulait sur ses hanches et des formes apparaissaient et disparaissaient étouffées dans les pans du tissu. Le vent arrachait les boucles de cheveux auburn de son bonnet assortis à son pull. Plusieurs barrettes ont été emportées, perdues dans les feuilles multicolores jonchant le chemin.

Il faisait trop frais pour une matinée automnale : de la buée s'échappait quand elle expirait. La forêt engourdissait les sens. Elle faisait oublier tous les tracas quotidiens.

_Qu'elle trouve un repos salvateur, qu'elle soit guidée dans les méandres de tes courbes, qu'elle s'y perde. Qu'elle revêtît un aspect qu'elle ne connaissait plus_

Louanne si dépensière et si citadine gardait quand même quelque chose de méritant. Elle suivait les saisons que la nature impose. Dans son petit studio, les invité ne verront jamais de clémentines en été et de pèches en Hiver. Non, ils verront des noix en automnes et des mirabelles à la fin printemps. Elle aime partir les récolter.

Dans la forêt immense, à qui il est conseillé aux jeunes femmes de ne pas s'aventurer seule, elle y ramassait des châtaignes quand la saison le permet. Il y a tant de choses à faire avec, des gâteaux des purées, ou les faire griller. Tellement de présents par la nature qui éviteraient de réduire ses maigres économies. C'était pour cela qu'elle s'écorchait les doigts en ouvrant les bogues. Elle détruisait ses chaussures, stratagème désespéré, pour défaire celles complétement fermées. Ses mitaines grises s'étaient déchirées. Son vernis, également de la même couleur, s'était effrité. Quelques feuilles pendirent sur ses guêtres manquant de peu à s'effiler.

Mais Louanne trouvait des châtaignes, énormes. Elles avaient des trous, toutes, et quelques-unes étaient gluantes. La jeune femme était dégoutée. Elle s'énerva et lança d'une force rageuse les fruits. Elles étaient véreuses, pourries, déjà bouffées par ses saletés. Toute sa récolte se résumait à ce qu'elle avait dans son sac. C'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. Pourquoi ces bestioles s'appropriant les morts venaient jusqu'à pourrir la vie ? Elle en voulait à vrai dire à toutes ces bestioles opportunistes qui profitaient de la moindre opulence.

Une lueur moqueuse s'alluma dans ses yeux, transformant son visage fermé et énervé et un rire bref s'échappa. Que venait-elle de penser ? Opportunisme. Exactement comme son frère qui profitait de la moindre chose pour en profiter au maximum. Louanne se crispa. Une vague de colère brûla ses veines. Etait-il possible que les familles soient si imparfaites que ça ? Que les relations familiales soient comme ces châtaignes ? Pourrie jusqu'à la moelle par des faux-semblants pour obtenir ce que l'on voulait tout en détruisant l'autre ?

Un nouveau changement d'humeur s'opèra. Distraite par une tache flottant entre 2 jeunes bouleaux, Louanne se calma. Une araignée tissait sa toile méthodiquement. Ses pattes filaient finement la toile tueuse en une forme géométrique parfaite.

Louanne l'admettait, elle aussi avait des défauts : égoïsme, hautaine, négative, pessimiste. On ne lui avait que trop peu répété quand elle avait révélé tout ce qu'elle pensait de sa famille. Trop longtemps elle s'était tue, soucieuse de garder son unité familiale, le pilier sur lequel elle s'était forgée. Puis elle avait commencé ses études, elle s'était éloignée. Quand elle revenait, les défauts de son sang lui sautaient aux yeux. Un moment, elle avait essayé de satisfaire les attentes de sa famille. Elle sentait, de jour en jour, la haine s'accrocher à ses tripes. Une aura infernale l'enveloppait. Elle souhaitait que le revers de la monnaie leur retombe dessus multiplié au quintuple. Et quand elle s'était aperçue que la vie n'était pas forcément juste, elle avait claquée la porte après avoir balancé tout le venin qu'elle avait trop longtemps retenu. Depuis lors, elle était ce qu'ils disaient. Egoïste, négative, hautaine. Le froid masque était visible de tous, sauf de ceux qui la connaissait, c'est-à-dire ses quelques amis.

L'araignée avait fini sa toile. Louanne sortit de la torpeur de ses réflexions et repartit, rageuse, en quête de de châtaignes non entamées.

Plus elle avançait, plus, sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, le foret s'assombrissait. Pourtant le soleil prenait de la hauteur : midi n'était pas loin. Les feuilles brunâtres jonchèrent de plus en plus le sol. Les arbres étaient de plus en plus nus. Les quelques résineux où le feuillage persistait, n'offraient plus que des couleurs ternes.

Un silence de mort était tombé.

Louanne n'espérait plus rien trouver. Elle restait quand même dans les bois, profitant de la coupure de son habituelle vie urbaine pour cette morte forêt. Elle jetait, de temps à autres, des coups de pieds pour le simple plaisir de voir les feuilles abimées voler et retomber mollement.

Elle s'enfonçait, sans en avoir conscience, tantôt attirée par une forme de tronc bizarre, tantôt sous des airs perdus. Elle bougeait comme une poupée mécanique. Une poupée avec des vêtements déchirés sales, abandonnée, oubliée. Il ne manquait plus qu'une berceuse pour esquisser les pas maladroits du jouet.

Louanne secoua la tête, amusée par de telles pensées. Elle confondit trop souvent réalité et imagination. Elle disparaissait dans une scène de théâtre qui surgissait de nulle part et dans lequel elle devenait le personnage principal.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement et scruta attentivement les sous-bois. Elle réalisa soudainement qu'elle ne savait plus son chemin, avant, tout bonnement de comprendre, qu'il n'y avait plus de chemin.

Louanne soupira. Une fois de plus, elle avait été distraite.

**« Ah, dit-elle à voix haute, voilà que je vais mettre trois plombs à trouver une sortie maintenant. »**

Les morceaux de doigts qui dépassaient de ses mitaines placèrent des mèches rebelles derrière l'oreille. Puis les iris noirs se lèvèrent vers le soleil caché par la couverture feuillue. L'ouest était de ce côté. Par où était-elle arrivée ? Elle ne savaiit plus. Elle suivit la direction de l'ouest. Un moment ou un autre elle parviendra à sortir de cette forêt. Après tout, les bois français étaient tous anthropotisés. Elle finirait bien par déboucher sur un champ en jachère, un village ou bien une propriété isolée.

Un brusque coup de vent lui arracha son bonnet. Ses cheveux se lâchèrent immédiatement en un flot d'encre noir. Des morceaux de feuilles emportées s'y emmêlèrent. De la poussière, probablement une particule de terre, s'infiltra dans son œil droit. Elle se retourna, dos au vent, la larme à l'œil pour retirer tranquillement l'intrus sans qu'un autre ne vienne de suite prendre la place de la poussière. Les yeux rougis par le frottement, la vision un peu floue, le décor qu'elle vit, la fit sursauter.

Il y avait devant elle un imposant escalier de pierres brunes. Il s'élevait là, majestueux par sa froideur. Le marbre avait noircit par la poussière, la terre, l'érosion et le dépôt de feuille à chaque angle de marches. Une rampe le bordait de chaque côté et continuait de border la butte jusqu'à s'en perdre parmi les troncs. Le lierre s'enroulait autour de quelques piliers de cette barrière et en fissuraient quelques-uns. Son bonnet taché se trouvait sur la première marche. Elle examina les alentours. Quelqu'un pouvait se trouver dans les parages non ? Et ce, même si le lieu manquait, d'après elle, de beaucoup d'entretien. Elle reprit son bonnet, attentive aux moindres bruits, prête à faire volteface et s'enfuir. Elle frotta les bribes d'humus accrochées aux mailles et fixa le chapeau sur sa tête, coinçant une énième fois ses mèches dedans. Puis, la curiosité la susurra de monter les marches glissantes.

Au sommet, deux énormes belvédères contenaient des roses rouges à moitié déplumés de leurs pétales. Entre les deux socles, un petit chemin de mousses s'enfonçait parmi des fougères tenues à distance respectable. Une voiture aurait pu y passer. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace de pneu dans la verdure.

Le chemin s'enfonçait vers l'ouest. C'était une raison pour le prendre Et puis, il y avait un éclat au loin de lumière qui pouvait être annonciateur d'une clairière, d'une route ou d'elle ne sait quoi d'autre.

_Le bois sera ton lieu de recueillement et de profonds changements, il te transformera en un être dont tu ne se soupçonnais pas l'existence. LA forêt est un lieu de mystères, de secrets, de rites. Louanne tu ne t'es que trop peu méfier des dires et des mœurs. Ta perte approche, ton futur tu l'embrasseras. Il t'y forcera, et tu t'en trouveras envenimée._

Les gouttes de sueurs perlèrent sur son front.

Elle avait d'abord cru vivre un cauchemar lorsque la fin du chemin reculait sans qu'elle ne puisse l'atteindre. Quand elle s'était retournée pour voir les 2 belvédères, ils étaient tout aussi loin que son but. Elle avait commencé à courir. Son sac rebondissait douloureusement sur ses hanches, et ses chaussures prenaient la couleur de la boue à chaque flaque qu'elle n'évitait pas.

Louanne arriva enfin à quitter ce chemin étouffant, les pieds trempés et son bonnet, une bonne fois pour toute, perdu. Mais elle déboucha, à son plus grand regret, sur une carrière immense ayant le doux relief d'une colline.

Elle grimpa la butte, se jurant de ne plus divaguer en forêt et souhaitant ardemment qu'elle trouverait une putain de route sur l'autre versant. A son arrivée au sommet, son pied dérapa et la jeune femme finit douloureusement sur les fesses. Son pantalon, s'il n'était pas noir, aurait rapidement pu se colorer en la même couleur que son pull. Elle se redressa, s'épousseta inutilement : l'herbe était humide et la terre collait au tissu. Elle évalua la vue et à contre cœur se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre installation humaine sous le périmètre qu'elle jaugeait. Si ce n'est un énorme bloc rectangulaire blanc en contre bas de la colline.

Sur lequel, ô enfin, quelqu'un était assis, les mains dans les poches.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, elle se sentait rassurée. Elle fit un mouvement pour se diriger vers lui mais l'arrêta net.

Ce quelqu'un la fixait d'un regard qui n'était pas humain. Elle devint livide et recula effrayée. Louanne ne pouvant détachée son regard de la silhouette. Quand la personne releva la tête, elle quitta sa stupeur et s'enfuit en courant en direction opposée. Tant pis, elle quitterait cet endroit et trouverait un autre moyen pour sortir, pitié faite qu'il ne la suive pas ! Elle sentait son sang pulser à ses tympans et les sueurs froides lui donner des ailes. L'entrée du chemin lui apparaissaot. Elle ne s'arrêterait pas. Ses jambes volaient. L'air sifflait dans ses oreilles. Le vent lui arracha son écharpe. Tant pis. Elle allait atteindre l'entrée. Soudain, elle trébucha sur une motte herbue et s'effondra de tout son long sur la mousse du chemin. Elle se remit sur pied d'un bond mais retomba immédiatement sur les fesses. Il se trouvait devant elle. Le menton enfoncé dans son long blouson gris de tweed. Le regard de l'étranger restait tout autant inhumain. Il brillait.

Elle se releva à nouveau sans le quitter des yeux. Son cœur battait à lui en rompre les artères. Elle ne voulait pas le quitter des yeux. Ne jamais tourner le dos à son adversaire, toujours voir le moindre de ses gestes. Quand un fin sourire fendit le visage de l'inconnu, elle cessa de respirer.

En quelques secondes, le ciel grisâtre vira au rouge orangé puis au bleu foncé. Elle entendit un hurlement, avant de comprendre que c'était le sien. Une personne se situait en face d'elle, mais elle ne discernait que la lueur de ses prunelles. Loanne recula, se mordant les doigts pour étouffer son cri et espérer se réveiller de ce cauchemar.

Elle se mordit jusqu'au sang. Quelque chose venait de lui cintrer la taille. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à un bras sans en être un vraiment. Elle se sentit tirée en arrière. Elle hurla de nouveau. Le sang de sa morsure lui coulait dans la gorge. Elle était trimballée à une vitesse folle vers une direction qu'elle ne voyait pas. Son estomac se retourna et elle se tut pour calmer les remontées acides de sa frayeur. Elle fut projetée sur l'herbe mouillée de la tombée de la nuit et se recroquevilla instantanément, se cachant la tête entre les genoux. Elle allait se réveiller de cet affreux cauchemar, oh oui, et elle arrêtera de fumer avant de dormir, ça aussi ça pourrit la vie. Faites qu'elle se réveille ! Elle pleura. Les larmes gouttent sous ses tremblements. Faites qu'elle se réveille !

Un rire aigu et glacial lui coupa la respiration et ses sanglots. Non elle ne rêvait pas.

**« Alors ? » lui glissa-t-on à l'oreille.**

A ce simple mot rauque qui venait d'une gorge dévastée, Louanne redressa vivement la tête et la tourna vers l'écho de la voix. Personne.

**« Alors ? » Entendit-elle à son autre oreille.**

Elle sursauta et se retourna d'un bond. Toujours personne. Loanne se remit à trembler. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent ravagées par les larmes. Elle voulait leur dire d'arrêter, que leur farce était suffisamment drôle. Mais elle estimait que cela ne pouvait être une simple moquerie. Elle resta prostrée au milieu d'une nuit opaque. Du revers de son pull, elle essuya les larmes qui coulaient et renifla bruyamment.

**« Pitié » s'entendit-elle dire faiblement.**

Un jet de lumière agressif la fit cligner de ses yeux. Plusieurs feux venaient de s'allumer sans source raisonnable à proximité. Les muscles de l'humain se contractèrent. Louanne espéra plus fébrilement son réveil.

**« Alors ? » la même voix écorchée résonna en face d'elle.**

Avec promptitude, elle releva la tête. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, une brusque inspiration lui souleva le thorax et un cri d'une force effroyable secoua ses cordes vocales.

L'être en face d'elle dépassait les limites de son imagination. Des cheveux hirsutes, blanc comme neiges tombaient sur un visage creux. La peau, du moins les lambeaux grisâtres, s'étirait sur des pommettes saillantes. L'orbite vide pour le côté gauche de ce visage et une orbe jaune injectée de plusieurs vaisseaux bruns pour le côté droit semblaient la détailler. Le cou montrait les muscles également grisâtres avec des tuyaux mous et blancs qui gigotaient. Elle y resta fixée et se plaça la main devant la bouche pour se retenir à tout prix de vomir. LA chose avait commencé à parler, un tuyau verdâtre gigotait.

**« La fête te plait ? »**

Des dents noires fendirent la réplique de (*) alors qu'elle penchait la tête pour vider le peu de chose contenu dans son estomac.

Des rires fusèrent de toute part : aigu comme elle avait entendu plutôt, écorché de son vis-à-vis, rauque, animale, perçant et bien d'autres encore. Louanne voulut se redresser. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Sa main droite lui servait déjà de soutien. La jeune femme se figea quand ses doigts glissèrent sur un socle sphérique. Son regard coula sur ce qu'il y avait en dessous et elle hurla. Un crâne. Il restait une touffe de cheveux dessus. Elle bondit sur ses pieds. Un craquement osseux monta de ses pieds : des crânes. L'herbe avait disparu laissant place à une colline de crâne.

Sas jambes flageolantes la soutenaient à peine. Les feux gagnaient en hauteur. Les combustibles crépitant étaient ni plus ni moins que des os longs brulant. Autour des foyers, des silhouettes se découpaient. Toutes paraissaient humaines mais les longs râles, la posture et d'autres critères la persuadèrent du contraire. Sa respiration se saccada annonçant une crise d'angoisse proche. Deux mains fibreuses la saisirent à la taille et elle se sentit soulever dans les airs. Elle allait s'évanouir. Elle allait se réveiller !

**« Mamma, mamma ! J'veux faire tours d'manège avec elle ! » Dit la créature d'une voix épineuse.**

Louanne apercevait des jambes, où plutôt des racines, se déplacer à une folle vitesse sur les crânes. Des lambeaux de lianes servaient apparemment de cheveux attachés en natte. Une créature faite de bois venait de l'enlever comme un vulgaire paquet.

**« Va » répondit une voix criarde.**

Louanne ferma les yeux. Voilà comme ça, elle allait se réveiller.

Une berceuse discordante s'éleva. Un doux filet de vent lui caressa le visage. Elle rouvrit les yeux. Elle se retint d'hurler à nouveau. Elle était sur un manège de chevaux. Il tournait lentement, mais les chevaux éventrés par les colonnes montaient et descendaient à une allure démente. L'expression figée et apeurée des bêtes s'amplifièrent par la peinture écaillée et les nombreux trous de mites figurant sur la monture. Elle était fermement tenue dans une espèce de bras de bois grossièrement taillée. Elle risqua un coup d'œil de biais. La créature était une espèce de pantin de bois inachevé qui avait dû être directement taillé dans un arbre mort. Plusieurs échardes pointaient de ses joues. De durs bourgeons apparaissaient le long de ses bras de sorte que l'on put facilement croire que le pantin avait attrapé une maladie infectieuse. A cette idée, Loanne se débattit et parvint à s'échapper du manège. Elle tituba du mieux qu'elle put, ne se souciant plus des squelettes sous ses pieds. Allait-elle mourir ? Des hurlements de souffrances s'élevèrent, suivis immédiatement par des rires sataniques. Où était-elle tombée ? Elle essuya les larmes qui recommençaient à couler. Elle allait peut être parvenir à s'enfuir ? Hélas, deux choses surgirent des ténèbres, une bouche de poissons des fonds abyssaux et un corps fait d'écailles qui suivaient des formes déboitées la prirent par un bras et l'éloignèrent de la lisière du bois. Elle frissonna au contact de la peau reptilienne de ces monstres. Elle s'abandonna, vaincue, à la force surhumaine qui la trainait. Les larmes fluctuaient de plus bel et lui brouillèrent la vision.

Elle fut projetée au centre d'un attroupement. Leurs ombres se refermèrent sur elle. Louanne se rétracta du mieux qu'elle put. Elle voulait éviter que ces doigts crochus, boudiné, déformés, ne touche sa peau qui apparaissait par les trous de son pull. les tremblements s'amplifièrent quand elle sut le contact inévitable. Elle sursauta quand les griffes marquèrent brusquement sa peau et se débattit. Elle refusait que ces saletés la touchent.

Louanne sentait sa peine perdue. Une paire de mains visqueuses se plaqua sur son cou et la maintint de force sur le sol. Un crâne roula et se cala dans le creux de son épaule. Elle retint une remontée acide et ferma les yeux. Elle lâcha un hoquet de surprise quand elle sentit les griffes, les ongles où autres choses suivre les courbes de ses membres. Il était impossible de seprotéger plus. Et ils jouaient à chaque sur ses intercôtes qui se dévoilaient à leurs yeux avides. Elle répugnait que ces immondices lui sautent dessus plus que la douleur de leur coups sur ses jambes. Elle ne se réveillera pas c'était évident, elle en savait même pas ce qu'elle allait devenir.

Elle ne sentit soudain plus rien. S'était-elle évanouie ? Ou bien elle était morte sans s'en rendre compte ?

Non. La musique démoniaque s'élevaient encore, elle discernait les créatures, sorcières, démons, mort-vivant, Pinocchio mal poncé et autres, former un cercle autour d'elle.

Alors elle avisa l'être qui se tenait debout de toute sa prestance devant elle. Un jeune homme, ou plutôt, une chose portait un gilet rayé gris et bleu ouvert sur une chemise blanche crasseuse. De la dentelle en finissait les manches.. La chemise était déchirée à l'endroit où un jabot plumeux devait couler autrefois. Son torse marqué de multiples tâches noires s'y dévoilait à la place. Un ruban bleu ciel faisait plusieurs fois le tour de son cou. Des cheveux également gris cendre lui tombaient sur les épaules.

Elle se remit à trembler quand elle découvrit le regard inhumain la percer de sa lueur folle. Un gémissement lui échappa : l'homme lui tendit sa main ganté, une main s'imposait dans son espace vital.

**« Veux-tu être mienne ? » souffla doucereusement sa voix.**

La main ouverte effrayait Louanne encore plus que son propriétaire et les autres choses regroupées sur cette carrière. Elle recula sur ses fesses devant la main qui avançait sans hésitation.

**« Non, bégaya-t-elle faiblement, non, ne m'approchez pas !** »

La main s'arrêta. Louanne continua de s'écarter. Soudain, sa main ne trouva pas de socle et elle bascula en arrière. Elle aperçut l'homme lever un sourcil. Elle vit le ciel encadré par des crânes et elle se sentit tomber dans le vide. Elle ne hurla pas. Elle n'en avait plus la force.

Le choc de sa réception brutale lui arracha néanmoins un cri. Elle ne voyait à nouveau plus rien, si ce n'est le faible point lumineux qui la surplombait. Les ténèbres l'entouraient. Elle distinguait des craquements, des claquements et d'autres sons qui lui arrachèrent des sueurs froides cinglantes le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Subitement, une forme blanchâtre se dissipa devant ses yeux. Elle hoqueta, inhalant la substance. Tout de suite elle sentit une couverture froide l'étouffer. Elle perdait peu à peu le contrôle de son corps et s'effondra sur le sol. Des squelettes de main la soutenaient et l'entrainaient dans l'obscurité. Elle voulut s'en dégager mais fut incapable d'esquisser la moindre protestation, au lieu de ça, son corps ondoyait avec volupté. Elle comprit que son corps n'était plus en sa possession. Quelque chose commandait ses gestes. Une chose qui utilisait également sa voix pour rire comme une démente. Elle s'allongea malgré elle sur une dalle froide et se laissa trop sensuellement à son gout attacher à ce qu'elle perçu comme des chaines.

Son corps lui revint comme un retour d'élastique trop tendu. D'abord choquée, elle ne bougea plus, puis elle gesticula espérant pouvoir se libérer. Un grondement d'outre-tombe la figea. La dalle tressautait. Sans qu'elle s'y attende, un courant ascendant la projeta, elle le bloc auquel elle était attachée contre le plafond. Elle allait sûrement se faire écraser !

Des centaines de griffures lui parsemaient le corps. Au lieu d'être comprimée sur le plafond de corps humains décomposés, ceux-ci s'écartaient étroitement. Elle se retrouva à l'air libre en moins de temps qu'elle s'était trouvée dans les catacombes. Plus aucun feu n'apportait de lumières et le silence faisait écho à la carrière qui paraissait vide à Louanne. Puis elle perçut un mouvement près de ses chevilles. Quelque chose ondulait le long de sa jambe, s'y enroulait. C'était froid, certes, mais doux et délicat. Loanne se pétrifia quand ce qu'elle interpréta comme un serpent se pelota le long de sa cuisse avant de passer sous son pull. Le tracé sinueux remonta jusqu'à sa gorge. Le serpent se lova en un anneau autour de son cou puis il se contracta. Elle se mit à tousser, à suffoquer. Le reptile l'étranglait. Elle chercha à s'en débarrasser mais les chaines retenaient ses mains à distance pour qu'elles ne puissent l'aider. Ses poumons lui donnèrent la sensation qu'ils allaient exploser. Quand elle se sentit glisser vers l'inconscience, la pression se relâcha. Les feux se rallumèrent subitement en un cercle autour de la dalle L'assemblée invisible qui se tenait à l'écart jusque-là, se précipita sur elle. Les membres portaient des masques effroyablement laids. Des poignards transparents scintillaient avec. Leur centre laissait voir un tube contenant une substance noire. Elle ne put en identifier plus longtemps le contenu. Louanne sentit des milliers d'aiguilles la transpercer avant de s'évanouir.

_Le temps avance, recule, se précipite, les choses changent, la forêt transforme. Loanne, tu franchiras ou non l'étape que les bois réservent pour toi._

Une odeur de pourriture lui montait au nez : une odeur acide qui regroupait toute les immondices possibles. Paradoxalement, une fragrance de chèvrefeuille caressa sa conscience. Un courant frais lui léchait les pieds. Loanne bondit, se réveillant d'un sursaut. Elle tremblait et prit conscience de la fraicheur de l'atmosphère. Elle frissonna de tous ses membres sur une dalle de pierre blanche au milieu d'une carrière herbeuse. Le ciel était bleu sans soleil. Des volutes de brumes s'accrochaient aux arbres. Elle avait mal aux yeux et avait un mal de tête à s'en éclater le crâne sur un mur. Une remontée du parfum aromatique émanait de son corps. Elle venait, plus précisément, d'une cape bleue l'enveloppant toute entière. Elle en souleva un pan et se découvrit nue.

Tout lui revint d'une claque, elle hurla, s'éloignant au possible de cette dalle où elle avait vu un monstre assis dessus puis des bêtes infernales l'encercler. Elle lâcha la cape, la repoussant par crainte qu'elle ne cache encore quelques êtres fantastiques.

Son corps lui parut déchiré de toute part. Pourtant, elle était entière : deux jambes, deux bras et une tête. Mais que lui procurait cette impression de brûler superficiellement ?

Et puis elle découvrit l'origine de sa douleur. Son épiderme était à moitié tatoué une ronce épineuse était dessinée, prenant racine de sa voute plantaire, la tige s'entortillant sur toute la jambe gauche déployant quelques feuilles ici et là et finissait par éclore en quelques fleurs à l'aplomb de son nombril. Une queue de ce qu'elle pensait être un dragon pointait sur son sternum, elle supposa les pattes de l'animal sous son sein droit, le corps écailleux dans son dos et la tête de la créature tranquillement en train de se reposer dans le creux de son épaule. Un dernier endroit brulait sous son œil gauche. Elle se tâtonna le visage en remarquant qu'il ne lui manquait rien.

**«Alors ? » fusa une voix douce se superposant immédiatement à celle posée à la cour de la nuit. Louanne pivota sur elle-même.**

C'était celui qu'elle avait vu au même endroit un jour plus tôt. Son regard n'avait pas changé. Mais son intonation avait l'air plus sérieux que jamais.

**« Veux-tu être mienne ? »**

Loanne ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Elle tremblait encore des souvenirs de la nuit. Elle prit conscience de sa nudité, se jeta sur la cape et s'y cacha dans les plis. L'homme n'avait pas bougé. Juste un ricanement moqueur avait percé ses lèvres.

**« N…non, ne m'approchez pas ! Ne me… »**

Loanne balbutiait, les tremblements et les frissons qu'elle ressentait remonté sur son échine ne la laissèrent pas terminer. Elle s'enfuit, lui tournant le dos. Elle retrouva sans peine le chemin, et le parcouru à en perdre haleine, chose qu'elle n'avait que trop fait ces derniers temps. Ces pieds nus s'écorchèrent sur les cailloux qui avaient étrangement remplacé la mousse de la veille.

Elle voyait les belvédères. Elle voyait l'escalier !

Elle se retrouva brusquement plaquée sur le sol. Retournée tout aussitôt par une force colossale, Louanne resta coincée entre les jambes du démon qui lui était comme tomber dessus. Elle se replia, du mieux qu'elle put, apeurée. Une main dégantée se glissa sans gêne sous le bouton de la cape et suivit du bout des doigts le nouveau tatouage dragon. Le pouce de la main jumelle vin s'appuyer sur le supposé tatouage situé sous son œil alors que la paume soutenait le menton de la jeune femme.

**« Soit tu l'es…dit-il froidement, soit tu retournes dans l'horreur d'hier à jamais. »**

La respiration de Louanne s'accéléra. La soirée de la veille avait dépassé tous ses pires cauchemars, et tout avait commencé depuis qu'elle s'était promenée dans ses bois. Elle n'avait jamais voulu ça. Les larmes coulèrent sans efforts, ce qui n'amadoua pas l'homme. Sa gorge se noua, et alors qu'un sanglot montait :

**« J'accepte. »**

Le sourire de l'individu se confondit dans la même expression que la lueur qui persistait dans son regard.

**« Eh bien ce n'est pas si compliqué. Louanne. »**

Il se releva élégamment et lui proposa la main. Elle refusa, se relevant lentement par elle-même.

« **Comment dois-je… » Commença-t-elle à contre cœur avant qu'un vent brutal l'envoya se plaquer sur un mur dont elle était certaine de son absence auparavant.**

LA douleur fulgurante qui lui envahit la cage thoracique ne voulait dire qu'une chose, elle s'était encastrée sur un élément lui perforant le dos et le poumon. Elle gémit sous la douleur et la surprise. L'homme s'approcha d'elle, essuya le sang qui coulait déjà de ses lèvres. La flamme de ses iris démoniaques s'intensifia. Louanne prenant difficilement des goulées d'air ne s'aperçut même pas qu'il glissait ses mains dans son dos. Ce n'est seulement quand ses lèvres se déposèrent doucement sur les siennes, les mordillant avant de lui voler sa bouche qu'elle cessa de paniquer. La douceur que le baiser donnait, calmait les électrisantes vagues de souffrance. Elle répondit au baiser avec une ardeur accrue par l'énergie du désespoir. Un geste sec la délivra de la pointe tranchante. Surprise, son gémissement s'étouffa avec la morsure de la bouche de son amant. Leurs sangs se mélangèrent en même temps que sa bouche se moula à son promis avec force. Puis la faiblesse physique de Louanne la fit glisser lentement le long du corps du démon.

_Appelle-moi comme tu veux Louanne. Tu auras toute ton existence pour me traiter de toutes les manières possibles. Pour te venger de mon choix personnels, pour te considérer comme mon égal ou pour répondre à ce que je te donnerais._

Un couple se tenait face à face en haut de l'arc de Triomphe. Une cape bleue nuit trompait l'œil du plus fin observateur les enveloppait tous deux dans une nuit d'ancre parisienne. De fins doigts diaphanes sautillaient sur un torse d'homme tatoué de pétales tombant d'un arbre noir. L'être féminin savourait, les yeux clos, l'effleurement d'un pouce sur la lune gravée sous son œil. Un autre pouce masculin se posa sur les lèvres de Louanne avant que des lèvres ne lui succèdent. Dans ses pensées, Louanne entendit l'homme à qui elle était liée à jamais lui déclarer avec une pointe d'humour :

_Tu verras. Les hommes sont si pourris dans leur tête qu'ils ne verront même pas qu'on les utilise. L'initiation à la manipulation va te plaire, ma très jeune femme. _


End file.
